


Why Go Anywhere at All?

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Hawke receives a letter from Varric telling her that Corypheus is back. She has other priorities now though, namely Isabela.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



Hawke read over Varric’s letter for a second time. This time she snorted.

“All right, who do we need to kill?” Isabela asked. She yawned and sat up with the ease and grace of someone who had lived her life at sea.

Hawke wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in knowing she’d lose her balance. Couldn’t let Isabela be poised all the time. She thudded against Hawke with a comforting smack. “Varric says Corypheus is back.”

“Hmm. Do we care?”

“We probably should. I did kill him, after all. Cleaved him in half with my axe.”

“I was with you, wasn’t I? Maker, I can’t remember half the things we get up to.” Isabela’s arm rubbed against Hawke’s as she reached for the letter. She still smelled of sex and sweat. “Looks like you’re needed. Shall I weigh anchor before or after I fuck you again?”

Hawke considered Isabela’s question. Not the fucking part; though that did warrant further thought. Deep thought. But not right now. No, she considered the weighing anchor part. The being summoned to a higher cause part. The sky had torn itself apart--anyone could see that. Thank the Maker it wasn’t Hawke’s doing. For once it was nice to know that the world  _ wasn’t _ falling apart because of something Hawke had or had not done. For once it wasn’t her problem. Had she not done her time playing saviour to people who couldn’t even tell they needed saving, especially from themselves? What had she told Isabela as they sailed away from the clusterfuck that was Kirkwall? Right, that she wouldn’t let anyone tell her what to do again--unless the person doing the telling was Isabela. 

A castle in a mountain range in the middle of nowhere, an unkillable Tevinter magister old god person thing, and even more red lyrium sounded like something Hawke could definitely do with avoiding. Maker, she’d rather duel the Arishok again. Anyway, the Inquisition already had their saviour. What could Hawke possibly have that was better than a magical green hand?

She considered Isabela's question and decided upon another. “Why go anywhere at all?”

Isabela grinned, all teeth and heat and promise. “Why indeed.”

“Now, about this fucking…”


End file.
